Midnight moon
by DarkAsNightRose
Summary: There maybe another way to save Elena, a way to kill all the originals.Damon loves the idea of saving Elena but what happens when the thing that could save his beloved has the power to kill him? Someone holds the power in the palm of her hands!
1. Chapter 1

This was it, the end. I'm seventeen and about to die.

It seemed a very fitting way to die, although most unusual, a stake to the heart. He had one arm pinning me to the damp alley wall and the other holding the long hard stake to my heart. He was pushing the stake just hard enough to break the skin and a small trail of blood flowed down my sky blue dress, even in the darkness of night the contrast between the dress and the blood was startling. I was frozen with fear, I couldn't stick to the plan, I couldn't look away from those icy blue eyes. He said nothing but looked at me with a stare that seemed to speak a thousand words and yet say nothing at the same time. His eyes were flat, with no depth and no soul.I struggled and he pushed the stake further in, but just a little.

"Get off me!" I said with force but all my lips produced was a small quiet voice "If your going to kill me as well then just hurry up and do it already" tears rolled down my cheeks.

He still said nothing but a slight chuckle left his lips, he smiled a cruel smile that made my legs shake. After a few seconds of nothing something snapped and everything happened all at once, the stake was removed from my chest, he had pulled me to his body, my head went back and he sank his fangs into my was so painful, I struggled to get loose but that made it worse, it felt as if hot sharp blades were cutting up the inside of my neck. Things started to go blurry and slow and I knew it was the end, he was about to kill me like he had my parents. This beautiful dark creature was about to kill me before I could kill him, for the last ten years it had been my goal in life, make him pay.

I slipped out of consciousness and into the past, remembering the day we first met...

My parents and I had been camping in the woods as a treat for my birthday, we were quite far in, miles from anyone else, nice and quiet. We had all been huddled around the camp fire in the clearing where we had set up our tent, but soon I got tired and went inside the tent to sleep, I had fallen asleep to the gentle sounds of my parent laughter. I was woken suddenly to the sounds of my parent's scream.

I screamed myself and ran out the tent to see what was the matter and standing over my mother's lifeless body was a man, crouched and cradling her to him with his lips on her neck. He looked up at me from across the fire, his face dripping of my mothers blood, his eyes darted from me to my father's body which lay in a crumpled heap on the floor a few feet away from me and looked back at me again. He stood up letting my mother's body hit the floor and moved slowly towards me. I walked backwards towards the tent and tripped, hitting my head on the ground, my blood was running hot a fast from a cut down the side of my head and across my cheek. I remember closing my eyes tight and wishing it all away, the images flashing in my head, replaying themselves over and over. I could feel him above me now his breath hot and fast on my cold sweaty face. His hand touched my cheek and then nothing...

I woke up in hospital a few days later, my head hurt but I was OK. No one believed my story about the tall beautiful man and they told me that it had been a bear. They told be there had been a bear attack, that I was the only one to live and some how had stumbled out the woods to the side of a road, where a young couple in a car had found me and took me to the hospital. Even if there story made sense and mine still had unanswered questions I knew mine was true, my parents had been murdered. Even at seven years old I wasn't stupid, my parents were dead and the had been killed by a vampire.

And from then on my little seven year old mind had been made up, this vampire must die, I would make him pay, I would be something I never even thought possible. A vampire slayer.

********

NOTE FROM THE WRITER: This is the first time i have uploaded any of my work and was wondering if you could all comment please! No worries the vampire diaries part is set in the next chapter as i thought this begining was a great way to start for my plot line :) Any questions or idea you might would be great to hear!

Thanks!

DarkAsNightRose 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Note from the writer: To everyone who has added my story THANK YOU! It made my day to see people like my story so far :) and like I said here comes the vampire diaries bit! Hope you enjoy!**

Damon's POV:

I smiled and then pulled her neck to my lips, kissing it tenderly, she let out a slow moan of pleasure. Soon enough though the kiss weren't enough for me, I pulled my head from her neck and looked at her face, aware that now my eyes were black and my fangs bared. She looked up at me and smiled touching the area under my eye where the black veins now stood out. I grabbed both her arms and pinned them to the bed, with one last kiss I let my hunger take over. The blood warmed me, made me feel brighter and stronger, it was soooo much better then the blood bags, and hey yeah every recovering addict slips up now and then don't they?

I laughed again, why had I been comparing myself to an addict? Addicts cant stop even if they want to, with her, she was nothing I could stop if I wanted but I didn't want to I am so sick and tired of trying to be the good guy! And who was this girl whose blood I now had inside me? I don't fully remember a name... Emma? Emily? Eva? Nothing mattered but the taste of her fresh blood and the the fact id given up being the good guy for Elena, if she wanted me she would get me! In all my glory.

Emma I think it was, now let out soft moans of pain, I had almost drained her. My instinct told me to finish her off, but even if I wasn't going to play the good guy anymore I couldn't kill her. Elena or no Elena I still missed my humanity, I'm mean if you told be 10 years ago that I would miss my humanity, love a human and NOT want to kill, well I would have told you that you were crazy and snapped you neck right then and there.

I pulled myself away from Emma laying her back on the bed, sat up and looked into her eyes...

"Now Emma, we are not going to tell anybody about what happened here tonight. You got a little too drunk at the bar and came back to your hotel room. Your feeling sick...infact You want to stay in bed all day tomorrow and then you'll be as right as rain. Got it? Now sleep"

Emma's eyes closed and she went to sleep.

I started to walk back to the boarding house, I was still hungry but right now all I wanted to do was go to bed and sleep this day off.

I walked slowly to give myself a chance to think, there was no one around now, it must be, what...three In the morning?

I stopped in my tracks. The smell of fresh blood filled the air pulling at the hunger inside my stomachs. Following the scent I walked down a dark wet alley and there lying on the floor was the petite body of a young girl, sixteen-ish? Maybe seventeen? Her long mousy blonde hair spread out on the floor, her pale blue dress clung to her soaked in her own blood which was flowing from a wound at her neck.

Someone had bit her, another vampire but the only vampires left in mystic falls were me, Stephan and Caroline? Non of us drank from humans (well except for the odd slip up by me) and definitely none of us would leave her to die.

She lay motionless on her back with her hands lying palms up to protect her face. I don't know what it was or why but something inside me told me I needed to protect this girl. Sometime stirred inside me, like some naturally reaction taking over my body. I crouched down to look at this girl, she was still breathing but barely and her pulse was slow. Whatever I was feeling and hell I don't have a clue why I was feeling this, made me pick this girl up and cradle her in my arms, without thinking about it my instinct was to give this girl my blood, her pulse was getting slower and time was running out. I tore a small wound in my wrist and placed it to her mouth, she quite slowly opened it and barely parted her lips but began to drink. I stood and watched her as her pulse gained and her breathing started again, something inside told me that I needed this girl like she was the long awaited answer to a question I'd been asking even if I didn't know what it was she could still be helpful, I mean she could tell us who attacked her so if there's another vampire town we can kill them before the cause another disturbance.

The girl opened her eyes and looked at me, I move my arm away from her mouth and used it to carry her. Her eyes were opened big and bright staring right at me without a word. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of bluely green but what really got me was I felt like I had seen those eyes before somewhere?

" what your name sweetheart?" I said looking at how frightened she looked, she said nothing but continue to stare at me " my names Damon Salvatore, I found you and I'm here to help"

At those last words her eyes began to tear up, she parted her lips and spoke softly " help me...please Help me Damon, I need you" with what little energy she had she flung her arms around me and buried her head in my neck.

I walked slowly as she sobbed softly into my neck, I had almost reached the boarding house when the siding had stopped and was replaced by slow even breaths. She had fallen asleep in my arms.

I reached the door, opened it and stepped inside, walking over to the couch I lay her down on her back and put some more logs on the fire to keep her warm.

I turned around and saw Stephan and Elena walk in from the kitchen.

"Damon..." Said Elena looking worryingly at the girl on the couch "what have you done? What happened" she moved closer and knelt by the head of the sleeping girl.

"oh I like this! What have _you_ done Damon? Could it possibly be that I save this girl? No! It just Damon he creates more trouble then he save!" I grinned sarcastically at both Elena and my brother who was now looking over the back of the couch at the girls sleeping face.

"you know that's not what I meant Damon! But what happened? Why is she here?" she said looking down at the girl on the sofa with a look of sadness in her eyes.

"yes Damon I think we would both like to know the answer to that one" said Stephan his eyes never left the girl.

"somebody almost drained her dry today Stephan! I found her lying close to death in an alley and without me she would be dead and there would be know way to know if there was a vampire on the loose. Do you want to thank me now or later?" I said sarcastically again, for goodness sakes no one had any faith in me.

"do you really care?" said Stephan dryly.

"ouch Stephan, I'm hurt that you both don't think my non beating heart is big enough to care" I said in mock sadness

"Damon? Stephan? What that on her wrist?" Elena said picking up the girls wrist as if it were fragile and about to break " look at it, right there it looks like a-"

"A moon... A crescent moon" I said moving closer to inspect her wrist at those words that Stephan said.

Both me and Stephen were now looking at the girls wrist and there as clear as day was the shape of a crescent moon. It was the colour of a pale brown shadow, almost not there at all in this dim light but very destined against this girls pale skin.

"poor girl" said Elena a tear trailing down her cheek, " she looks so, fragile, maybe even malnourished, I wonder how she been living, she doesn't look like she eaten anything in days!" she said holding the girls hand and stroking her hair.

Elena was right, even now after the girl had taken my blood she looked pale and weak and... Well helpless!

But there was something about the crescent moon on her wrist that seemed to hold so much power and well it may sound strange but I'd seen it before, just like her eyes there was something familiar pulling at me. I something clicked, id read about the crescent moon, seen those eyes in the picture of a book, somehow this girl reminded me of something in one of my books!

I owned hundreds of book, but somewhere in one of the holds the key to why I feel the need to protect this girl! And more strongly enough why I feel something bigger about to happen!

Elena let out a small gasp, the girl add open her eyes a fraction and was looking estate at Elena

" hello there my names Elena, don't be afraid we are here to help you" she said squeezing the girls hand "whats your name?"

the girls eyes drooped, she looked extremely tired, her eyes closed but before she was fully asleep she let her name with a quiet sigh...

"Amelia" and with that she was asleep once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Amelia's POV

I remember waking up with of surge of well needed power, and the arms of the most beautiful person I have ever seen. His eyes were almost the same blue as those of my attacker but the difference was his eyes contained feelings and depth. He told me his name, Damon, and for the first time in my life I felt as if I needed someone, clutching to him with all my might I told him to not let me go.

The next thing I remember was waking up facing a girl, I was barely awake, the surge of power I felt earlier was totally gone and I felt so tired and sleepy. She told me her name, although now I can remember it, and asked me mine. I told them my name seconds before I was pulled back into unconsciousness.

Damon's POV

Amelia was fading fast, sometime during the early hours of the morning her heart rate raced so fast her heart beat sounded like the wings of a humming bird. It was like that for about five minutes then all of a sudden it went back to normal. Then her heart rate got slower and slower until it was barely beating, only just keeping her alive. I sat and watched over her, I had only given her a little of my blood, it wouldn't be enough to change her if she died. I don't understand what the hell was going on inside my body but like before I felt the need to protect and it was telling me that to protect her she should be left, that whatever was happening to her now was what was meant to happen. Oh for goodness sake this all sounded so...stupid, My feelings were all over the place and I hated it, there was nothing special going on, I'm just imagining it. I, Damon Salvatore, was having an off day, no more no less.

I was hungry, Stephan and Elena were out at Bonnie's trying to figure this all out, I went down to the fridge and got a blood bag. It was less than a second before I was back in my chair pouring the blood into my glass. I took a drink from the glass, something was wrong... Different. Within seconds I was at Amelia's side, she had stopped breathing, her chest was still and I raised my hand to her neck to feel for a pulse. There was no pulse, Amelia was dead.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open and within a flash she had me pinned to the wall by my throat. I was shocked, how could a human that weak and small have been able to do that and then I answered my own question, no human could. She stared into my eyes, she had changed, her new fangs were bared and her eyes were changed. The thing was I couldn't do anything because I, Damon Salvatore, was shocked. Not because the blood I gave her wouldn't have been enough to change her but she was different. Here eyes weren't black they were the darkest shade of purple I had ever seen and as it should be around her eyes ad changed but where there should have been black veins, instead there was a intricate design of swirls, around the eyes and up the side of her face stopping just before the forehead. She was gorgeous and scary, I was frozen in my self just looking at her.

She had an animal look on her face, as if what she was doing was instinct, slowly her she put away her fangs and stared at me. She was still holding me to the wall but not with any force I couldn't handle but I remained standing in the spot. She looked at me in wonder and lifted her hand to gently touch my cheek, slowly her lips came into contact with mine. At first she just gently brushed them against mine, the a soft kiss, without thinking I kissed her back. Slowly the kiss got faster and more passionate, I held her around her waist and kissed her deeply. She moaned with pleasure as I kissed down her neck, brushing her hair back.

I heard the door open and she was out of my arms, I turned to see her in a crouch on top of Stephan who had just come in the door, with her fangs bared again.

" what the hell!" shout Stephan " what happened! Get her off me!"

"Amelia, sweetheart, come on now get off Stephan" I said trying to hide a small laugh that a small girl had gotten my brother to swear.

Her head snapped around at the mention of her name, slowly the mark on her face disappeared and her eyes went back to normal. It was as if she snapped out of a trance, she looked around taking it all in.

She stood up, no longer with the animal like nature she had moments ago and went and sat on the sofa.

"what happened to me?" she said quietly looking at me close to tears.

" that's a good question" Stephan said rubbing the part of his throat Amelia had pinned him by " why don you tell us what you remember"

Amelia's POV

I was sat on the sofa close to tears, something inside me had change and my senses were sharper, I felt wrong.

I told Stephan and Damon what I could remember, about my past and about what had happened.

I had been tracking down the monster who had killed my parents. After they died I ran away and started hunting for him, id live in place to place but never for long. I had come to mystic falls because I had a gut feeling that this was the place to be, id was staying in a hotel. I'd gone to a night club, because after my research on vampires and vampire attacks, nightclubs where the best place to look for a vampire, it was kind like a self serve buffet for a vampire and the alcohol was always a good cover up story for vampires.

I had cotton to the night club and I knew I had the right place. I'd been sitting at the bar for a few moments before I spotted him in the corner. I had tried to trick him, I went over to him pretending to be some sexy women willing to give him whatever he wanted. He looked pleased with the idea and headed out the door as soon as I asked. We headed to some alley far away from the club and from anyone else. He started kissing me, his hungry kisses lined my jaw and down my neck, he moulded his body into mine, pressing me up against the wall. I had a plan, there was a long thin stake hidden in my black boots. I hated the feel of his mouth on mine, the same mouth that had killed my parents. He held my hands and brought them up to his face, smelling my wrists as if enjoying the idea on playing with his food. But then something changed, he looked at my wrist and took a small step back. It was the perfect time to kill him, I took the stake from my boot and held it up. But before I could do anymore he had me up against the wall with the stake towards my heart. Even though it was what I wanted I could fight back, something about me froze and kept me still staring at his eyes.

Damon and Stephan were now sat around the fire looking at each other as I finished my story. No one spoke and I didn't blame them, this was too much for me to take in now.

" your not like one of us Amelia, your different, you shouldn't be" said Stephan looking me strait in the eye.

" what am I then?" I said feeling as if I was a freak among freaks, too different.

" we don't know that" said Damon gazing into the fire thoughtfully.

" but I do" said I voice from behind me.

**NOTE FROM THE WRITER: OK, I had fun writing this chapter, so far its my favourite! I got really inspired the other day and couldn't wait to write it! I hope you all like it! :) please comment, if you have any questions or idea's I would love to hear them :) thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

Damon's POV

Bonnie and Elena standing behind the settee where Amelia sat. Bonnie was clutching a large very old looking book to her chest, looking at Amelia with sadness in her eyes, what was that about?

Bonnie walked round and sat on the settee next to Amelia and placed the book on her lap. Elena walked up to Stephan and pulled him into an embrace. I hated it when Elena kissed Stephan, all I could think about was how it would feel for her to kiss me, the feel of her lips on mine, her hands round my neck, the feel of her waist in my arms...

I wanted her again, no amount of telling myself otherwise would change it, seeing them together made me want her.

"my name is Bonnie and I'm a witch, I know that its kinda hard to deal with everything going on but trust me, it'll get better" Bonnie said taking Amelia's hand in hers "I think I know what you are"

Amelia slowly parted her lips "you do? What am I then?" she said softly, barely audible.

Bonnie opened the book to a page that had a large crescent moon drawn in the middle and the title 'the protectors'.

Amelia's POV

Like witches there are other supernatural beings that the earth has long forgotten that have become the subjects of myths and Fairytales. Vampires and werewolves are the more commonly know of these beings and are among the few creatures left walking the earth. Most the creatures have died out but there lives among us a creature who will never cease to exist until the rest of us are gone, these are call the protectors.

Way back in the time of the very first vampires and werewolves lived a man called Jasper Colin Smith and his brother Klaus William Smith. Klaus smith was amount the very first vampires to walk the earth some thousands of years ago. At first his Jasper Smith believe that his brothers new found powers were bestowed upon him by God but when he heard the stories about the blood sucking demons that walked the earth he began to wonder. One day Jasper went to tend to his horses in the barn and came across his brother in the barn, drinking the blood of a poor servant girl. Appalled by what he saw he swore to kill the monster that was his brother and any other like him. Jasper Smith, who was decedent from a line of witches, placed a curse upon Klaus so that he may be killed by a descendent of the family. Unfortunately the curse only effected Jaspers 17 year old daughter Mary. Mary hadn't change physically and was bitten in the fight against, once bitten Mary gain powers beyond image and became much like he who she was fighting. Unfortunately she died before she could kill Klaus. Unknown to Jasper smith, the curse effected almost every direct female in the family. The curse had back fired, the spell gave them the power to kill the originals but at a price. The 'Protectors' must be turned into something they fear the most, the must give up their lives selflessly to complete the change. A girl from the direct line of family will be marked with a crescent moon on there wrist in the place where their ancestor Mary had been bitten. The protectors are very few and far between but hold the power to kill any and all evil creatures.

The protectors have been know to hold the powers of elements and have all the abilities of the vampire in which they hate but they are more powerful. A protector will attract vampire towards herself until she learns to control it, even when they are still human which increases the chance of them being bitten. But a protector will only gain her full powers and the ability to kill vampires when she makes the ultimate sacrifice and drinks the blood of another human once she has been bitten.

The protectors are rare and will act on instinct when in the face of danger. Once the world is rid Klaus the women of the family can have the curse lifted but only upon choice. Once the girl is bitten then the girl has 24 hours in which to make her choice, change and fight the originals or die.

Tears rolled down my cheek, a few hours ago I thought I was about to die, a few minutes ago there was hope and now I might die again. My fate was set I'm stone I either change and fight a battle between good and evil or I die.

" that what I believe you are" said Bonnie, tears welling up in her eyes as well "you have a choice hunny and no one can make it for you, you can either change and help us fight Klaus or you can choose to um...not. Either way I understand, life has been difficult for you, I've seen that just by touching your hand. It doesn't have to be as bad as you think, we can help you defeat Klaus and save your family line."

Bonnie held my hand tight as I looked around the room, from Damon to Elena, from Elena to Stephan, from Stephan to Bonnie's. They all watched me as my mind made a choice and it was so hard I could say anything.

Damon shattered the silence and stepped forward, " Amelia you have until the same time tomorrow to desire, you don't have to make up your mind now, just think about it"

Damon's words calmed me, Bonnie, Elena and Stephan had left the room to give me some time to think and just before Damon left he turned from the doorway and asked over his shoulder,

"why did you kiss me?" he said this as if it where playing on his mind and as if it was hard to ask.

"because I wanted to" I blushed and replyed

He gave a large grin over his shoulder and laughed "good to know"

and with that I was alone to make the biggest choice of my life.

**NOTE FROM THE WRITER: okay, not much romance in this chapter but you kinda needed to know all this for the plot line. One thing keeps playing in my mind should Damon fall in love with Amelia or should Elena leave Stephan to be with Damon because of Amelia? I have a few ideas but would love some feed back on what you think should happen! Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

I lay in the grass, the sun slowly warming my body through as I listened to the quiet hush of the wind through the trees. Everything around me was tranquil and calm, I took a deep sigh and sat up. Behind me stood a unfamiliar house, around me was unfamiliar land, inside me was an unfamiliar change. My mind was swimming with thoughts and choices, swirling around in my head so fast that it almost made me dizzy. There was a choice and I was the only one who could make it.

The change inside me was unsettling, I was unsure of myself, of what I had become. I was unable to control myself, my reactions quicker and my instinct wilder, I was unaware of my next move. So many thoughts were in my head, and they were all moving about that I couldn't concentrate on one, but a familiar yet alien image kept appearing in my head. His warm body pressed against me, his mouth crushed down mine, the hot passion behind the kiss as a hunger broke out inside me I had never felt before... Pure lust.

I snapped back from that thought, I began to cry, I had a choice to make and no one else could make it for me, and it was a life or death situation, no wait ironically it was a death or death situation, my choice was to pick the better of two evil. To die now, never having fulfilled my promise, or to die and become what I hate, knowing that no matter how hard I try chances are I would die again but for good this time. Then I thought back to the fact I was already technically dead, I was in limbo standing at a cross roads between heaven and hell with a simple choice, left or right? Destroy my heart or destroy my soul?

In the end it all came down to the same thing, at some point I would be dead.

Damon came a sat down near me in the grass and a hot blush swept across my cheeks, he smiled a teasing smile, he knew how embraced I was, who could blame me after I had lost control like that earlier. I vowed to myself that I wouldn't lose control again, not when to him it was nothing but hugely comical.

"How come you can walk around in the day?" I said as I picked a blade of grass and twisted it around in my fingers.

Damon, who was laid back and looked as if he were catching some sun for a tan opened his closed eyes and looked over at me.

"The ring" He said holding out right hand for me to inspect "its a nifty little thing,stops me burning to ashes in the sun, kinda like having factor 5000 sunscreen, protection for my flawless delicate skin" He winked at me and I laughed slightly.

I turned my body towards Damon and looked him in the eyes, his eyes were deep filled with masked meaning, there was such sadness seen in the eyes of such a confident and vain person, something had hurt him deep inside and his soul was crying.

"What should I do?" I asked desperately like his answer would clear my head, make my choice and somehow fix the situation and make everything OK. I knew it wouldn't...

He moved his body to a similar position to mine facing me, a smile a cool, coy smile.

"You know what sweetheart, as much as I would love to play teacher and tell you the right answer, I cant, only you can do that, the answer not up here" He said laying his hand gently on the side of my head " but in here" Removing his hand from my head and placing his hand against my heart.

"But what if I make the wrong choice?" I said as another tear ran down my cheek threatening to send showers.

Damon looked at me in the eyes, almost as if he were searching for something and replied "I believe your strong enough to make that choice, your strong, very tough and beautiful , life can be anything you make it, whatever choice you make is the right answer, deep down you already know the answer" He gently caressed my cheek and I nodded slowly in agreement.

A second later our eyes connected and I smiled, against all odds I was right, although Damon couldn't make it everything OK, he could make it better than it already was. For several seconds we just sat silently starring at each other, then Damon's hand moved down to cup the back of my neck and lent his face down towards mine. At first his lip just gently brushed mine, then slowly our lips moved together in a long deep kiss. I pulled away knowing that this kiss was different from the other, were as before it was a wild instinct, this kiss was comfortable and gentle, instead of lust this kiss was something different, something like love.

I was suddenly pulled away from these thought as Damon stood upright and pulled me up with him to face Elena. Elena face looked something caught between annoyance and impatient, although she tried to hide it.

"Have you made up your mind?" her face softened when she looked at the tears running down my cheeks.

I looked from Elena to Damon and back again "I've made my choice".

**NOTE FROM WRITER: sorry about the long wait, been overloaded with college work lol :) please comment and tell me what you think x**


End file.
